hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
LA07: Sweet Temptation
Plot Takumi Sakai and Miharu Kayama hold a wedding after party, where Tsugumi and Haijme attend and everyone wishes the new couple well. It is then revealed that Miharu's father, Kouzou Kayama got engaged the day before to a woman that Hajime seems to be familiar with. In the crowd, Ai watches, but no one seems to notice her. While walking home, Tsugumi teases her dad about if he'll ever cry at her wedding, but he laughs it off. At the Kayama residence, Miharu is worried because her dad had loaned money to Kiriko Fukui, his fiancee, but he hasn't been able to contact her. Miharu wonders if he has been fooled, but Kouzou doesn't believe that. At the publishing office, Hajime and Inagaki learn that Kiriko lived a life as a swindler; taking advantage of unmarried or widowed men and urging them to hand all their money to her, and they believe she might do it, again. Both Miharu and Takumi are now facing Kouzou's financial problems, due to Kiriko's actions. That night, Miharu sees Kiriko with Ren, stops her from leaving, and begs her to return all her father's money. Kiriko, however, states that Kouzou was easy to fool, and she leaves. At midnight, Miharu goes to Hell Correspondence and summons Kiriko's name, therefore, Ai arrives. She takes Miharu to the Twilight, where Miharu begs Hell Girl to take Kiriko to hell. Ai gives her the black straw doll, informing her of what will happen once the string is pulled. At the Shibatas', Tsugumi has a vision of Miharu having the straw doll, and Hajime decides to stop her. At the coffee shop, both Ren and Hone Onna spy on Hajime, who is talking to Miharu, who explains the situation her father is in. She also explains that Kiriko was hired as a caretaker for Kouzou and he began to grow fond of her, but in the end, they were fooled by her urge for Kouzou's money. Hajime knows that Miharu wants revenge and states that contacting Hell Girl isn't a good idea, and he takes the black straw doll from her. Tsugumi, however, believes Miharu deserves revenge, even calling her dad selfish after he throws away the straw doll, and she runs back home. Wanyuudou, who turns back into his human form, angrily states that Hajime is annoying, and he and the others leave. More bad news comes for the Kayamas, as the court has now owned Kouzou's house, because of his continuing debts, caused by Kiriko. Miharu becomes angry with her father, for ruining her marriage, and for losing their money. That night, Ai gives back the straw doll to Miharu, stating that she still hasn't made her decision. Then, Miharu hears from Takumi that he wants to separate, but Kouzou explains that he is the one at fault, not his daughter. Miharu and Kouzou rekindle their love and Miharu decides to not pull the string, delivering this news to the Shibatas, also informing them that she and her husband are back together. While running errands, Kouzou spots Kiriko with Ren, therefore he stop her, demanding that she apologize, but she pretends to not know him, and she leaves. Kouzou goes to the roof of a tall building and jumps off the ledge, committing suicide. At the funeral after party, Tsugumi thinks it was best for Miharu to pull the string, but Hajime disagrees. After the Shibatas leave, Miharu returns to Hell Correspondence, deciding that she will definitely pull the string from the doll, and sending Kiriko to hell for what she has done to her father. Category:Episodes (LA)